


Stuck in a Saferoom

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bite Kink, F/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Being trapped inside a saferoom in the depths of mementos was not on your bucket list. However, Joker makes up for it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Stuck in a Saferoom

**Author's Note:**

> For Blueeeccofan

Joker slammed the door shut, but not before taking a status effect spell from a shadow.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” Joker pants out, catching his breath.

“The shadows aren’t gonna move anytime soon, do you have a Goho-M?”

You hear him digging through his pockets before he lets out a disappointing sigh. “Unfortunately, I don’t have one.”

“You don’t? Well I guess we’ll have to wait for these shadows to get bored.”

“Yeah...listen, could we pass the time having sex?”

“...What?”

“It’s been a long time since we hooked up...Work has been stressful lately, to say the least.” He took off his mask carefully putting it on the table.

“You want to do that right here, right now? You’re impossible you know that?”

Joker puts his hand under your chin and turns your head to look at him in the eyes. Taking your mask off in one swipe.

“Yeah, I know.” Joker pressed his lips against yours. Wrapping his arms around your waist bringing you flush against him. Slowly, your mouths find ways to meld perfectly together. Pulling back, he kisses the corner of your mouth, trailing down to the base of your neck. Letting out a sigh, you take care to stoke his hair. He puts his lips on yours again, this time he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue in into your mouth. Prodding at your lips, before retreating.

Leading up, you prodded at his tongue too, feeling confident. And wrapped your arms around his neck. He had moved his hand against the small of your back. Sliding his tongue through your lips and brushed against yours.

When you finally pull away, both of you are breathing heavily. “Not...bad hm?” He winked and you could inspect him more closely, noticing small tears through his coat and even cuts through his vest.

“You’re hurt.”

“No worries-”

“Take off your clothes,” Joker looked perplexed for a moment before his hand immediately went for the button on his pants. “Keep on your pants.”

“Could I take off your upper clothes as well? It’s only fair.” You nod in agreement as he carelessly sides his coat to the side and takes off his vest, revealing all of his upper body in all its glory. You can’t help but stare. “Hm? You’re staring,” He smirks, standing up and looking you in the eyes, unbuttoning your own outfit. “Your skin looks gorgeous, however I think it would be better if it had a mark.”

You lean forward into him, giving him gentle kisses, he gladly returns the kisses.

Joker lifted you up onto the table. Unbuttoning his pants and he enters you in one swift motion, groaning. As he leans over you to nibble a sensitive part of your neck. “Ah, you feel wonderful...” He breathes out.

He takes it upon himself to use his hands to put your legs on his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper inside you. Roughly gripping your hips as he settled on a good pace.

Shuddering at this point you try to contain your noises coming from your throat.

He immediately notices. “Why are you holding back?”

“Because...the shadows, they’re outside.”

“Don’t worry about that, all the safe rooms are soundproof. Now, give me the beautiful sounds you make. Please?”

He squeezes your hip, causing a loud squeak to sound throughout the room. A low chuckle escaped from him.

Spurred on by your noise, his thrusts loses rhythm as he speeds up. “Haha...The sounds you make are music to my ears.”

Relaxing, you let your legs fall to the side and scoot towards Joker. “Wanted to be closer to you.” 

Smiling, He takes the opportunity to go ahead and mark your neck again, lightly brushing his teeth along your neck, biting it. You whimper in response. A mark on your neck appears soon after. Joker is happy to lick the bruised spot to make it feel better.

“I’m...about to-”

He moans as he climaxes, hastily putting his mouth on yours in an attempt to reduce the noise.

Heavy breathing fills the room as he backs away, ignoring the dribble as he tucks himself back. It isn’t after the act that you're worried about the cum you’d have to deal with.

...

After a few minutes the cum between your legs are cleaned up. “We’ll clean the rest later.” He simply says, handing your previous discarded outfit.

When the two of you finally get dressed you check to see if any shadows are around, instead, there’s complete silence.

“Seems like they’re gone.” 

“I don’t sense anything, let’s go.”

“Hold on, you’re not gonna go out covered in scars.”


End file.
